Thank god i found you
by freakgurl-019
Summary: a song that draco sung to hermione that made her life complete and propose to her. And a kiss that will make their love last forever. sori its just my first time to write a songfic.. so forgive me if it is kinda weird.thnks =)


Disclaimer: harry potter is not mine. I'm just borrowing it from jkr's book. And this song "Thank god I found you" is not mine. It's Mariah carey, 98 degrees and joe's song not mine.  
  
A/n hope you like my songfic. It's just my first time to write a songfic. Sorry if it's kinda weird and out of tune.  
  
  
  
"Thank god I found you"  
  
Voldie is finally destroyed and lucius too. Draco now released from lucius spell.  
  
It was their gratuation day. Everyone happy. Everyone excited to go out and make their dreams come true.  
  
"congratulations hermione, harry, and you too ron" greeted hermione. "your finally a full pledge witch and wizards" she said then smiled. ginny now is kinda crying.  
  
"Don't cry ginny because your making me cry too" hermione said now crying and hugged her friend.  
  
"I'm just gonna miss you guys" sniff sniff.  
  
"us too" said the three in unison  
  
"don't worry about that ginny where going to come and visit you" sniff sniff. Said hermione  
  
"yeah! Don't worry about that ginny" " I promise you I will come visit you sometime" said harry  
  
ron by the way went to lavender flirting  
  
"there you are" shouted draco coming from nowhere. "I've been looking all over for you" he said  
  
"I'm sorry draco". Sniff sniff.  
  
"that's o.k. hermione no worries done." "are you alright" asked draco curious. Hermione just nodded her head. "hi harry and ginny" greeted draco with a smile. "where's ron?" asked draco looking for ron. "his with lavender" said ginny. "hi draco" said harry. "congratulations" greeted ginny to draco. "thanks ginny". "and potter congratulations" said draco shaking harry's hand. "thanks draco" answered harry who smiled at him  
  
"uummmm hermione" said draco. Cough  
  
"what is it draco" asked hermione fixing her hair. Draco shaking, nervouse and sweating. "hermione I just want to take this time to thank you" he said.  
  
"thank me?" asked hermione curious. Draco kneeled down where hermione is standing and took her hand. Like a knight. Hermione curious. draco cleared his voice and sing his song. Everyone saw draco kneeled down look puzzle and stopped from what they are doing.  
  
Draco now singing... Thank god I found you  
  
I would give up my life for you Before I'd separate myself from you After so much loneliness I finally found the warmth in you I was all by myself for the longest time. So cold and dark inside And the emptiness inside my heart it would not subside I felt like dying Until you saved my heart  
  
Chorus: Thank god I found you I was lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought your love to me Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Cause mione I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I would give you everything you want There's nothing in this world I wouldn't for you mione To ensure your happiness I'll cherish every part of you Because without you beside me I can't survive I don't wanna try to leave you If you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be all right Cause I need you in my life  
  
Chorus: Thank god I found you (I'm begging you) I was lost without you (so lost without you mione) My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream) Somehow became reality When you brought your love to me (your love to me) Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Cause mione I'm so thankful I found you  
  
See I was so desolate Before you came to me Looking back I guess it shows That we were destined for each other After what you did I will never forget it And I'd go through it all over again To be able to feel complete again  
  
Chorus: Thank god I found you I was lost without you (lost without you mione) My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought your love to me Completed my whole life (whole life) I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Sweet mione I'm so thankful I found you  
  
Thank god I found you I was lost without you I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My angel I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My love I'm so thankful I found you.  
  
After singing the song. Draco standing up and said with a serious face. "hermione granger I draco malfoy is asking you" ginny squeezing neville's hand, good thing Neville is paying attention on draco and hermione cause if he don't then he and ginny will be fighting.  
  
"asking you" said draco draco nervously.  
  
"yes draco?" she answered impatiently  
  
"asking you." "will you be my bride?" he asked and said perfectly but still nervous.  
  
Hermione speechless. Harry, ginny, Neville, ron and the other people where attentively listening and all waiting for hermione's answer.  
  
"draco malfoy" "I love to" she answered perfectly and smiled at him.  
  
Draco who almost jump and gave hermione a hug.  
  
"thank god I found you" he said making hermione fall a tear. He gave hermione his charming smile and kissed her.  
  
End  
  
A/n Hope you like it. I know it's kinda wierd 


End file.
